Raut Bahagiamu
by No Identite
Summary: Wajah itu lagi. Tidak ada semangat ataupun raut bahagia ketika ia melihat air terbentang dihadapannya. Ne, haru, apakah kau tahu betapa aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Betapa akupun ikut menderita melihatmu. / My first fic di fandom Free! Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Anime Free! Eternal Summer episode 11 dan hanya sekedar drabble. Warn inside.


Wajah itu lagi. Pemuda bersurai biru itu kembali menampakkan wajah itu lagi, wajah tertekan dan menderita, mata birunya pun kini terlihat meredup. Tidak ada semangat ataupun raut bahagia ketika ia melihat air terbentang dihadapannya. Ne, haru, apakah kau tahu betapa aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu ketika kau terlihat begitu menderita seperti itu. Betapa akupun ikut menderita melihatmu seperti itu.

**Raut Bahagiamu**

**Disclaimer : Free! Eternal Summer © Ouji Koji**

**Warning : Miss Typo(s), EYD yang kurang tertata, Canon (?), drabble singkat, dan masih banyak lagi yang akan kalian temukan di dalamnya**

**If you think this is not what you're looking for, just click "Back"**

Sungguh aku tidak menyangka kalau pada akhirnya Rei dan Nagisa akan mengatakan masalah ini pada Haru. Akupun terkejut ketika mereka membicarakan hal ini tetapi aku memakluminya karena sudah terlalu lama kami membiarkan hal ini begitu saja dan akupun yakin apabila hal ini dibiarkan berlarut-larut maka raut bahagia yang selalu ia tampakkan ketika melihat air akan hilang selamanya. Aku tak ingin melihat itu, kau tak ingin kehilangan binar mata birunya, aku tak ingin sendirian di tenangnya air yang mengalir ini. Aku ingin tetap bersamanya, disampingnya dan selalu mendukungnya. Dengan langkah sedikit terasa berat aku menaiki tangga demi tangga di bukit ini, aku harus menjelaskan semuanya, akupun ingin ia mendengarku, aku ingin melepaskan segala kata-kata yang terpendam selama beberapa hari ini karena aku ingin kembali melihat binar mata birunya, aku ingin melihat raut bahagianya.

Dan kini, kulihat dia tengah bersandar di pagar bukit ini sambil melihat laut yang terbentang di hadapannya. Pemuda bersurai biru itu kembali menampakkan raut wajah itu, raut wajah menderita yang sangat ingin aku enyahkan dari wajahnya. Kudekati dia, dan kembali dengan sikapku yang biasa, kupaksakan sedikit senyumku malam ini, aku ingin terlihat biasa agar iapun dapat menerima semua hal yang ingin aku sampaikan malam ini.

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan ke sini", kataku sambil mendekatinya. Sempat terbersit keraguan untuk menyampaikan hal ini tetapi aku harus mengenyahkan segala keraguan ini. Dan akhirnya aku beranikan diri untuk mengangkat permasalah tadi yang telah dibahas oleh Nagisa dan Rei.

"Haru, aku juga tidak ingin kau seperti ini terus menerus", sambungku setelah cukup lama berkutat dengan keraguanku sendiri.

"Sebelumnya aku berpikir bahwa apapun yang kau inginkan tidak masalah karena seperti Rin, aku menghargai apa yang kau inginkan".

Ya, memang tidak masalah selama binar mata birumu yang selalu aku kagumi itu tidak hilang tetapi…

".. Tetapi dengan apa yang kau katakan pada Rin di turnamen regional. Aku juga ingin kau menemukan impianmu"

Haru, kami mendengar semua yang kau katakan dan jujur aku bahagia mendengar bahwa kau berenang demi kami tetapi sejak saat itu aku mulai mengkhawatirkanmu, akupun bertanya-tanya kenapa kau waktu itu secara tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah pertandingan. Aku selalu ingin bertanya tetapi aku takut akan membuatmu semakin menderita. Tak sadar aku mengeratkan genggamanku di pagar itu dan di malam ini aku putuskan untuk menyampaikan semua, aku ingin kau kembali menjadi Haruka Nanase yang dulu, meski kau tak menampakkan ekspresi di wajahmu tapi aku bisa melihat semua emosimu di mata biru itu.

"Kau ingin aku menemukan impianku ? Apakah itu sesuatu yang bisa ditemukan hanya dengan mencarinya ?", kau bertanya padaku.

"Ituuu.."

Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya bukan karena aku tidak tahu tapi yang aku tidak tahu adalah bagaiamana menjelaskannya padamu. Aku berkutat dengan pikiranku sendiri ketika kau kembali bersuara.

"Cukup, lupakan. Aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini lagi"

Aku melihat wajahmu yang kini mulai terlihat tak suka dengan arah pembicaraan ini. Aku berani bertaruh, selama sepersekian detik aku melihat raut kesedihan di wajahmu, tetapi aku mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan tidak terbawa emosi. Kulihat kau akan melangkah pergi dan kembali melarikan diri? Tidak, Haru. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melarikan diri terus-menerus. Dan secara spontan aku menahan tanganmu.

"Tunggu, Haru. Dengarkan aku dulu".

Aku tak sadar kalau aku telah menaikkan nada suaraku dan aku menyesali itu tapi untuk kali ini saja Haru. Aku mohon dengarkan aku.

"Berapa kali aku mendengarkanmu, jawabannya akan tetap sama. Aku tetap ingin seperti ini", itu jawabanmu.

"Bohong. Kau sebenarnya ingin menemukan impianmu juga kan ? Kau akan menemukannya dan kau ingin menggapainya kan ? Kau punya kemampuan untuk menggapai impianmu, Haru" kataku panjang lebar. Aku tidak sanggup lagi untuk berdiam diri dan melihatmu semakin menderita. Aku sudah tak sanggup Haru karena akupun ikut menderita melihatmu seperti ini.

"Bahkan kau pun berkata seperti itu ? Dimana aku berenang, demi siapa aku berenang semua terserah padaku. Aku tetap ingin seperti ini saja. Aku baik-baik saja."

Aku melihat rasa kecewa itu di raut wajahmu, rasa kecewa karena mungkin aku sama saja dengan yang lain dan mempermasalahkan semua ini. Aku tahu, sangat tahu, dimana dan demi apa kau berenang, itu semua berada di tanganmu tetapi itu dulu Haru. Dulu, sebelum kau terlihat semenderita ini. Dulu, sebelum kau merasakan beban ketika kau menari di dalam air ini.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja, Haru. Maka dari itu aku, Nagisa, Rei, Rin. Kami semua membicarakan ini. Kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu karena kami menyayangimu, Haru. Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga?" teriakku.

Ya, kenapa kau tidak kunjung mengerti perasaan kami terhadapmu. Kenapa kau tak kunjung mengerti kekhawatiranku. Kami menyayangimu dan aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku sedikit kecewa karena kita sudah lama saling mengenal. Aku pikir kau akan tahu bagaimana aku sebenarnya tetapi pikiran negatif ini menggerogotiku, terlebih pikiran jika kau menganggap aku sama dengan yang lain. Special? Ya, aku ingin kau menilaiku spesial Haru.

"Kami ingin kau menemukan impianmu dan menatap masa depan", teriakku kembali. Karena kami ingin berenang di kolam yang sama denganmu, terlebih aku. Aku sangat ingin selalu berada di sampingmu, di sisimu dan menyambut harimu dengan senyuman-senyumanku yang biasanya.

"Kau hanya bisa mencampuri urusan orang lain. Berhentilah mencampuri urusan orang lain" teriakmu.

Kau sepertinya sangat tersiksa, sampai-sampai kaupun ikut berteriak padaku. Aku sadar memang tidak seharusnya aku memojokkanmu seperti ini tetapi ini juga untuk kebaikanmu. Aku tidak ingin kau melarikan diri lagi, aku ingin kau menjadi Haruka Nanase yang dulu.

"Impian? Masa depan? Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Berhentilah memikirkan masa depan orang lain kalau kau belum memikirkan dirimu sendiri", kau berteriak kembali.

Aku terhenyak dengan kata-katamu. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu salah atau tidak, aku bertanya-tanya apakah selama ini aku telah mengganggumu? Apakah aku bukan orang yang pantas untuk berada di sampingmu? Dan mungkin kau melihat sedikit kesedihanku hingga akhirnya kau kembali bersuara dengan sedikit terselip penyesalan?

"Katakan sesuatu", katamu, nyaris berbisik.

Aku masih ragu apakah rencanaku harus aku ungkapkan padamu saat ini? Mempertimbangkan situasi kita yang seperti ini tetapi mungkin memang ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkannya?

"Aku sudah memutuskannya. Aku akan ke Tokyo Daigaku. Aku ingin mengatakannya dari beberapa waktu yang lalu tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya", jawabku pada akhirnya.

Aku sangat ingin membahas rencanaku ini dari beberapa waktu yang lalu tetapi aku mengurungkan niatku karena melihat keadaanmu yang seperti ini. Aku takut kau akan merasa aku sudah tidak peduli lagi denganmu. Aku memandangmu yang terlihat shock dan terpukul, sepertinya, dengan jawabanku barusan, aku sangat terluka melihat ekspresi itu berada di wajahmu entah mengapa aku sangat benci pada diriku sendiri saat ini. Bahkan, kembang api yang sekarang telah mulai dinyalakan tak dapat ku temukan indahnya. Aku terlalu hanyut dengan pemikiranku dan prasangka-prasangka yang kini menghinggapi pikiranku hingga akhirnya kau benar-benar meninggalkanku.

"Lakukan sesukamu", jawabmu pada akhirnya sambil berlalu dan meninggalkanku sendiri di atas bukit ini. Dan aku hanya bisa memandangi punggungmu yang semakin menjauh.

**Keesokan harinya**

"APAAAAA? Haru-senpai ke Australia?", teriak Rei. Ia seolah tak percaya dan aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi tingkah mereka yang kaget akan kepergianmu yang secara tiba-tiba ke Australia. Akupun tidak menyangka Rin akan bertindak sejauh ini, dengan membawamu ke Australia. Memang sebelum pembicaraan kita semalam aku telah menghubungi Rin untuk meminta bantuannya. Tetapi aku sungguh tidak menduga bahwa ia akan membawamu pergi. Takut, itu yang kurasakan ketika harus berjauhan denganmu, takut kalau kau tak akan kembali lagi tetapi mungkin Rin berpikiran lebih jauh daripada aku dan mungkin ini waktu yang tepat juga bagiku untuk merenung dan menenangkan pikiranku, mencoba memperbaiki sikapku. Meski sebenarnya aku khawatir denganmu tapi aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja karena kau bersama Rin. Aku yakin Rin dapat membantumu lebih daripada aku dan pada saatnya nanti kau kembali aku akan menyambutmu dengan senyuman terbaikku, Haruka Nanase.

~Owari~

Terima Kasih telah meluangkan waktu kalian membaca karya saya ini. Dan Terima kasih juga untuk mo-neechan yang bersedia menjadi Beta Reader *bow*

Silakan tinggalkan Review, Saran atau Flame jika kalian berkenan, saya menghargai apapun apresiasi kalian terhadap karya saya

Sekali lagi Terima Kasih dan Semoga Berjumpa Lagi di fic saya yang lainnya.


End file.
